


独自一人

by PSYCHIATRIST



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSYCHIATRIST/pseuds/PSYCHIATRIST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>久世响希决定了在最终一战之后要怎么做。他撒谎了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	独自一人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mogi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764867) by [Mogi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogi/pseuds/Mogi). 



> Thanks for her approval of this.
> 
> Suggest to go for the original work, not that difficult to understand but with very beautiful descriptions.  
> I especially like the paragraphs of Yamato's climbing, which determined me to do a translation.  
> And I cried in the end as well when I first read the work.
> 
> Mogi is creative and friendly. Nice to meet her.

所有人聚集在指挥室里只为了一个目的，响希决定了在打败老人星之后应该怎么做，他们都想听听他的计划。不幸的是响希今天并不是真的要与他们分享自己心中所想，或许永远也不会了。  
他们所要听到的不过是一个谎言。一个对所有人都更易接受的谎言。对他们所有，至少是除了久世响希之外的所有。  
“有一个人类将登上天之玉座，”他告诉他们。  
“那个人类将会是我。”他没有告诉他们。  
没有人表示异议，他们都知道那是能带给世界和平的最保险选择。但问题还是接踵而至。  
“等等.....那谁将成为那个管理者？”维绪问道，语气透露着担忧。“无论是谁，他都将永远地待在阿克夏层.....独自一人。”  
Saiduq冒出来替他做了解释，久世响希隐隐地向他微笑了一下。  
“亲爱的新田维绪......现在没有必要讨论这些东西。我们可以等老人星被消灭了以后再做决定。”

“我们需要聚焦于这场战役。”久世响希在更多问题能够被提出来之前断言道。一旦他的同伴开始有所怀疑，那就一切都结束了。  
即便如此，更多的问题还是不停地冒出水面。那样真的没问题吗？这么重要的决定真的可以推到之后吗？又一次地，Saiduq介入了进来，他成功说服在座每个人这些对话应该在战役结束后再进行。久世响希狠咽下一口气，继续将他的同伴们蒙在鼓里。

然后大和开口了，说了些他不曾预料到的话语。  
“......没错，Alcor是对的。我们要集中精力对付老人星， 不能有丝毫分心。”

久世响希可以感觉大和看穿了他的全部，但他回避了眼神交流。他咬紧牙关，打消了一切要对上大和停留在他身上的强烈视线的冲动。  
“确实。之后会有供我们讨论的时间的。如果我们没有打败老人星， 这一切都将是徒劳。”峰津院都附和道，不给这场讨论留下任何再进行下去的余地。  
Saiduq说了些什么。这场人类的最终战役只差最后的一点准备。他确保在场的每一个人都心知肚明。这些传递在他们之间的话语带着力量。这些力量响希能从同伴们离开指挥室去做准备时瞳孔里折射出的光彩看到。

Saiduq再度开口将响希从自己飘荡的思绪里拉了回来：  
“怎么了，大和？你看上去像被什么东西困扰住了。”

毫无防备的间隙被捕捉到，久世响希无意中对上了峰津院大和的视线，这让他一瞬间忘记了如何去呼吸。那双平日里会带着些许温度，至少是一丝兴趣火花的灰色瞳孔正包裹着他，变得比冰面更为寒冷，比黑夜更为深邃。在那片黑色的汪洋中他除了自己单调的映像外什么也看不到。  
“我从未想过你会堕落到这般地步......我并不像其他人那样容易被蒙骗。”  
大和的声音显得如此生硬，意味深长而尖锐，以至于让他一瞬间觉得在这支离破碎的世界里其他一切都不再重要。久世响希急促地吸了一口气，想告诉他自己已经改变了主意，但Saiduq甚至不让他有开口的机会：  
“你这一切是想暗示什么？”

“你竟敢......这一切关乎响希。我知道这选择会以怎样收尾，Alcor。”

久世响希摇了摇头以摆脱方才占据在他脑内的冲动。这是他所做出的选择。他会将它贯彻到底，哪怕前方等待他的结局苦涩无比。  
“......请别告诉他们。”他发出的声音比想象中显得更加软弱。不能再让其他人知道。他不知道真相一旦公之于众自己该怎么办。

随之而来的沉默长似永恒，最终被大和的一声轻叹而打破。  
“......这是你自己所选择的道路，我无意阻止。”

言罢，他带着凝重的步伐缓行出了指挥室。剩下久世响希站在那里，僵硬地，看着他离开。Saiduq和都对视着，试图搜寻些许安慰的字眼，却一无所获。久世响希缓慢地转过身来面对着他们，于是他们向他报以最完美的假笑。  
“抱歉，我想.....我想我希望去追他。”

“去吧，闪耀之人，我们不会夺走你们最后剩下的一点相处时间。”  
都简单地点了下头以示默许。  
很快他便追上了大和，后者尽管早已听见他的脚步声却没有放慢步伐。直到他唤了他的名讳，峰津院大和才在自己行步的轨迹中停下。响希本自以为知道要说些什么，但当大和转过身来面对他时，腹中排列好的字句即刻间烟消云散。  
“大和，我，我......”

“别。”

“但我——”  
响希尚未道出的话语永远地迷失在了大和伸手抚上他脸颊的瞬间。大和的动作很轻柔。他从未这样对待过自己，或许将来也再也不会。如此思绪恍惚间飘过脑海，于是他接受了这样的触碰。

“什么都别说。”

大和的一只手游走于他脑后柔顺卷曲的发丝间，另一只顺着他的脸颊滑落至肩膀，再到他的胸膛。大和均匀张开的五指停歇在他心房的位置。  
他能感到大和呼出的热气扑打在了自己的唇瓣上，他们的呼吸逐渐变得平缓，直到胸腔起伏的韵律都趋于一致。他们凝视至对方瞳仁的深处，响希看到那份昔日的温暖又回到了大和眼中。这让他感到一丝欣慰。  
那只本停歇在响希胸膛的手滑落到了他的臀部，在大和倾斜着靠向他并将他拉得更近时他屏住了呼吸。他知道接下来会发生什么。他阖上了双眼，然后——  
......什么都没有。

响希期待了很多，但那一个都没有发生。他从来没有这么强烈地渴望过什么。他感到自己从内心的最深处渴望着大和能够亲吻他。但当大和取而代之地将他拥入怀抱，他咽下了将出口的抱怨。  
踌躇间，响希睁开双眼并回应了这个拥抱。他们身高的差距在此刻变得明显起来，于是他踮起脚尖弥补了他缺失的那几厘米。大和在他耳畔轻柔地呢喃，手臂摩挲着他的背部。即便这不是响希真正渴望的那种触碰，他也会心地微笑。

“答应我一件事。”大和说着，停下了手上的动作。“别忘了这场我们一同经历的试炼......别忘了我。”

泪滴顺着响希的脸颊滚落，他拉扯着大和制服外套的背面，用力地抱紧他。  
“我不会忘记，无论怎样努力我也无法忘记。你将永远是我的一部分。”

响希不会要求大和做出同样的许诺，因为他知道对方无力遵守。他只需要把大和的那份也替他记住。  
“我答应你。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
峰津院大和在进行他的最后一次冲顶时唯一留在身后的就是那些排列在洁白无垠新雪上的深深足迹。这里冻得要命，在砭骨的寒风中他几乎看不见东西，哪怕他早已点亮了头顶的探照明灯。但即便如此他也没有放慢前进的步速。在这清澈而无垠的夜空下，他只是珠穆朗玛峰巨大的山影中向上移动的一小团黑色背影，坚毅而孤独。

许多人曾对此提出过反对。甚至有些认为这是场疯狂的自杀行为。但这些丝毫没有动摇他要独自一人攀登珠峰的决心。这的确十分鲁莽，危险，甚至是难以置信的愚蠢。但他此刻已在一步步地逼近峰顶。  
现在要他的双腿开始拒绝为他的攀登效力已经只是时间的问题，但他并不关心。他知道他将会成功。一股不知从何而来的力量正驱动着他前进。只差一点了。他所需要的仅是最后一次发力。

清晨的第一缕阳光自他脚下宽广的大地尽头绽放，他站在珠峰之巅深吸一口，看着他不曾有幸看过的壮丽景象在他的面前一点点具形。  
这日出非同寻常。一束橙黄色的光辉逐渐沾染了山的顶峰，其边缘温暖的橘黄色泽与尚笼罩在阴影中的纯白与冰蓝完美相称。更多的光束开始触及山峰的表面，大和所攀登过的曼延路途在他面前徐徐展开。

他大概两个月前在山脚下开始了攀登，现在看来那似乎已经是很久远的事了，但这片景象令一切都物有所值。

“站在世界的顶端......独自一人。”

大和有种奇怪的感觉。像是在全新的环境中感觉似曾相识，但又有着些许不同。在他的舌尖似乎停留着一个名字，当他尝试说出却发现自己的唇瓣无法形成任何的音节或语调。他无法念出那个名字，也无从想起。但......冥冥中他觉得这名字属于一个于他十分重要的人。  
__ __是谁？  
他站在那里思索着，山景映在眼里却不再被他纳入心房。弥漫在山头的寂静被远处驶来的直升机的桨声打断，他的眼睛搜寻着声源，然后看见了一架红白相间的直升机正缓缓向他靠近。  
那一定是他的班机了。在开始移向一个较低的平面前他最后一次环顾了四周的景象，不出几分钟，他就来到了一个适宜交接的位置。  
直升机在没有真正接触到地面的前提下平稳地降低到了最易接近的高度，在大和接近机舱的时候里面有人为他打开门并伸出了手。他抓住那手，一脚跨进舱内然后被拉了进去。一入内他就卸下了那巨硕无比的旅行背包，坐下然后在他身后关上了门。于是他们便起飞了。  
坐在他身旁的男子向他竖起了一个大拇指，似乎是比他更早被接起的另一个攀登者。大和在犹豫着回应了他的手势后便转头把视线抛向了窗外。  
他将永远铭记这次里程碑式的人生阅历，但.....他仍不自禁地感觉似乎忘了什么重要的东西。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
在距离人群遥远的天之玉座上，管理者正观察着这一切。他观察者大和一路上的每一步，甚至远在那之前。他观察着一切，知晓着万物......却永远都只是旁观。

“这世界的一切都看起来很好，不是么，闪耀之人？”Saiduq的声音从他的身后冒出。

“......确实。这正是我们所渴望的和平世界。这是我们所一起创造的世界，”响希道，他的声音听起来却像濒临溺亡的人。“我必须要守护它。”

随之而来的的缄默中，响希继续用他洞察万物的双眼注视着大和。大和似乎快要记起什么了，响希能感觉得到。这让他不禁觉得嘴中有什么苦涩的东西开始从舌尖蔓延。能够征服珠峰是一项多么伟大的成就，而大和甚至没有在微笑。那一份未知在折磨着他。这可不是响希所希冀的。  
于时于地，他做了一个重大的决定。

“我说，Saiduq， 能帮我一个忙吗？”  
“当然，闪耀之人。这正是我的职责所在。”  
“我希望你帮我保存一样东西，你需要时刻监管着保证它的绝对安全。那是一样于我而言十分重要的东西。”  
“恕我冒昧，那是什么？”  
“我的记忆。”

顷刻间Saiduq就出现在了他的面前，他脸上表现出的震惊神情是那样真实，以至于响希恍惚间分辨不出他与真实人类的界线。

“作为你的箭矢我对此表示异议。”

“自然，在将我的真实记忆传给你之前我会为自己塑造一份虚假的记忆，凭它我会继续视察人类，就像我一直以来所做的那样。”  
响希可以看出Saiduq在怀疑这样做的必要性，但他们都知道Saiduq所处的位置不适合质问他。因为Saiduq不会问，所以响希只好告诉他。

“这样很痛，Saiduq......”响希解释着，向他仅存的朋友露出一个牵强的笑脸。“我的意志正在影响着这个世界。我不希望他们忆起，因为那只会伤害到他们。但在内心深处，我.....我想再次成为他们生命中的一部分。我想他们，这种思念很痛苦，我不知道我还能再坚持多久。”

之后很长的一段时间Saiduq只是任那些言语一点点地渗透自己。响希能感到他在想，管理者自登基以来就没丢失掉任何一点的人性。

“了解了。你要我具体做些什么？”

“将我的记忆保存在安全的地方，至少过了三代以后，在你感觉时机成熟时将它归还给我。但如果我伪造的记忆无法维持我的正常工作，就立即把它还给我。”

Saiduq向他鞠了一躬，回答时仍保持着他低下的头颅，“交给我吧，闪耀之人。”

“好，现在让我一个人静静吧，时间到了我会叫你。”

Saiduq的身影随着他话语落下的尾音消失。响希阖上双眼，暂时地任自己的感知与世间存在的万物的联系断开。只有在这样的空无中他才能忆起大和触碰他的感觉。响希用双臂环抱着自己，试图回忆大和是怎样将他拉近然后拥入怀抱。他渴望着他的触碰，他的气息，他的声音......他的一切。这样很痛。

“答应我一件事，”他在脑海中回放着大和的声线，“别忘了这场我们一同经历的试炼......别忘了我。”

响希睁开双眼，任一切的感知再次如潮水般涌来。他抬头看向永无止境的夜空，一边塑造着他虚假的新记忆。他是管理者，世界的监视者。他的唯一的目的是保护人类。他的名字......世希。

是时候了。

“我终究无法遵守那个诺言。原谅我，大和。”


End file.
